Além do Universo
by Lyhcchan
Summary: Graças a um acidente envolvendo um grande meteoro, a vida de quatro pessoas não será mais a mesma. -Autora: Débora-chan


_**1º:**_ **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**2º:**_ **Eu não sou a autora dessa fic. Todos os créditos sobre ela pertencem a Débora.**

_**3º:**_ **Mas essa fic me pertence, já que ela foi o meu presente de aniversário! XD**

_**4º:**_ **Eu tenho autorização para postá-la aqui na minha conta.**

**Vamos à fic...**

* * *

_**Além do Universo**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Ao acordar me perguntei se tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior não passava de um mero sonho. Então me belisquei e pude senti a dor. Fui ao banheiro para ver se realmente tinha usado meu vestido vermelho (em um jantar), e adivinhem só... Estava no chão como eu havia deixado, então parei e olhei meu dedo e nele estava o anel mais lindo de diamante já visto pelos meus olhos, aquilo não foi um sonho, eu estava noiva de Neji e aquilo seria inesquecível. Deixei sair um grito de felicidade. Minutos depois estava Kimi batendo em minha porta.

-Mana, você ta bem?

-Estou Kimi, não se preocupe.

-Ta, então desça, afinal e hoje que vamos rumo á lua.

-Eu já vou descer.

Às vezes me esqueço que moro com minha irmã, e estava me esquecendo hoje é o grande dia de irmos colocamos a bandeira do Japão na lua. Recebemos a autorização da NASA semana passada para colocarmos a bandeira do nosso País na lua, será emocionante! Minha irmã e Neji trabalham comigo. Kimi esta toda empolgada com a viagem, eu sou uma _fra-co-te... _Estou passando mal só de saberque daqui a pouco estarei num foguete rumo à lua.

-Ai caramba!

Segui para o banheiro escovei os dentes e me olhei no espelho- como sou feia- eu prefiro dizer a mim mesma: é agora Tenten, pulso filme. Sequei meu rosto e fui ao meu rumo, desta vez era a cozinha. Desci para o andar de baixo e de lá saia um cheiro ótimo de ovos com bacon, depois de astronauta Kimi era uma ótima cozinheira, suspirei e com uma cara bem simpática dei bom dia para Kimi.

-Bom dia Kimi!

-Bom dia, esta animada para ir rumo á lua?

-Você sabe como sou medrosa.

Minha irmã se aproximou de mim, olhou em meus olhos, e me lembrou das palavras do meu pai.

-Você sabe, ele sentiria muito orgulho de você ele sempre quis que você fosse astronauta e eu top-model. Lembra? Ele falava que você e eu éramos estrelas que uma deveria ficar lá no céu e outra aqui na terra para ser mostrada a todos.

Realmente Kimi tinha um corpo adorável com belas curvas, com certeza ela não era uma japonesa normal. O telefone tocou era minha mãe, Helena, estava nos desejando boa sorte. Bem era o que nós precisávamos, minha mãe mora nos Estados Unidos com seu mais novo marido Janson. Eu havia ido ao casamento deles, foi muito bonito!

-Então, vamos Tenten, sei que esta assustada, mas será incrível.

-Tá... Vamos.

A minha reação foi sair imediatamente pela porta, não só pelo pedido de Kimi, mas porque outra pessoa estaria lá na base, sim meu noivo. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais ansiava ver todos os dias de manhã. Kimi saiu me puxando pela mão em direção ao nosso carro, que havíamos comprado juntas, este era um Megane. Quem dirigiu hoje foi Kimi, mas, de costume quem dirigi sou eu, ela deve ter notado minha preocupação com a viajem. Chegamos mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

-Oi Lara.

-Bom dia senhorita Tenten.

Lara é minha secretária. Fui em direção a minha sala, eu já havia deixado meu equipamento pronto para a viagem, fui vestir meu macacão, se é que posso chamá-lo assim... Faltava uma coisa meu capacete o mais importante eu havia esquecido, mas onde ele estaria? Há sim... Eu havia deixado no andar de baixo na sala onde Neji e Lee faziam suas pesquisas. Fui em direção ao elevador, Lara estava mexendo na minha agenda, provavelmente para ver se eu tinha vaga para mais uma reunião idiota.

-Lara vou ao andar de baixo para pegar umas anotações e já volto.

-Tudo bem, mas... Tenten como você esta ai por dentro?

-Nem me fale, estou parecendo uma bomba relógio perto de explodir.

-Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo!

Como as palavras de Lara eram confortadoras... Sua voz era meiga, ela era uma grande amiga. Ao descer o elevador vi a sala de Neji com as luzes acesas, tinha outra pessoa com ele devia ser Rock Lee. Eu não queria atrapalhar, então passei de vagar... Mas espera aí!Desde quando Lee tem cabelos compridos e além do mais preto azulado? E pele rosada? Dei um passo para traz não querendo acreditar no que estava vendo.

-NEJI!?

-Tenten!

Ele estava abraçando aquela garota e dando um beijo na testa dela, faça mil favores.

-Tenten, não é o que você pensa.

-O que você acha que eu estou pensando? Quer saber seu... Seu... Me esquece, acho que você já tem companhia.

Tirei a luva que estava na mão do anel de noivado.

-Tenten me deixa explicar.

-Pega esse anel e engoli, ou melhor, dá para essa ai com você, aposto como ela quer.

Nem percebi que estava gritando e chorando ao mesmo tempo, a garota com Neji estava chocada, ou melhor... Em pânico. Bem feito!

Deixei o andar com lagrimas nos olhos, passei pela sala de Lara. Não demorou muito para ela perceber que eu estava chorando e correr para minha sala.

-Tenten! Houve alguma coisa, você esta bem?

Claro que eu não estava bem, mas eu não podia deixar Lara preocupada comigo.

-Não, eu estou bem, não se preocupe! Porcaria!

-Que foi?

-Acabei esquecendo o capacete, pega para mim, por favor.

-Ta já volto.

Lara saiu em direção ao elevador, fiquei me perguntando se ele teria sido mesmo capaz de fazer aquilo comigo. Não demorou muito Lara já estava de volta com meu capacete em suas mãos, e a luva que esqueci na frente da sala de Neji.

-Acho que isso pertence a você.

-Obrigada Lara! Bem, tenho que ir. Me de um abraço.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu o abraço que eu pedi. Foi um abraço forte, senti como se fosse o ultimo de muitos.

-faça uma boa viagem Tenten.

Deixei Lara na sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, me perguntei se ela tinha sentido o mesmo. Segui pelo corredor que dava direto á estação de lançamento, cheguei lá o foguete era enorme, eu já havia visto e feito alguns testes, mas desta vez era diferente era amedrontador. Ficamos esperando as ordens de Orochimaru para entra no foguete, Neji estava ao meu lado, mas apesar de tudo ele continuava sendo lindo e chamando minha atenção, aquele homem desprezível. Ao lado de Neji estava Kimi e Rock Lee, Kimi com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Orochimaru era nosso chefe de comando, eu particularmente não gostava dele, havia algo que não era verdadeiro, quando contei isso a Neji ele falou que deviam ser as lentes de contato... Parece loucura, mas quanto mais eu tento tirá-lo da minha cabeça mais eu penso nele. Orochimaru ordenou que entrássemos no foguete, mas antes de entrar Kimi me perguntou se havia acontecido algo, não sei por quê.

-Tenten, aconteceu algo, seus olhos estão vermelhos?

Kimi era a única que eu podia confiar ela era minha irmã, e amiga, soltei uma lagrima de dor.

-Há Kimi foi horrível, Neji dando o beijo mais doce naquela garota...

-Onde?

-No andar de baixo.

-Não estou falando do local, mas sim em que lugar do corpo?

-Na testa

-O QUE? Tenten, Você é besta mesmo, cai na real garota, o Neji te ama e não te trairia, para pra pensar! Quem ta fazendo besteira aqui é você...

Kimi foi interrompida por Orochimaru, aquela foi a única vez que fiquei feliz por ele ter feito algo para calar a boca de Kimi, ela parecia minha mãe.

-As mocinhas podem fazer o favor de entrar no foguete logo?

-Mas é claro.

Fiquei a viagem toda me perguntando se realmente quem estava errada era eu, as respostas vinham em minha cabeça como arfimação. Lá atrás ouvia as risadinhas de Kimi e Lee. Orochimaru estava na frente, eu e Neji éramos co-pilotos e Kimi e seu parceiro, ajudantes de sistema. Se houvesse algum problema eles deveriam avisar aos técnicos de sistema na Terra. Eu estava sempre atenta ao nosso rumo no painel. Neji estava ao meu lado mais duro que uma pedra.

-Olha Tenten eu não vou agüenta você. E o que você viu lá, só para seu estresse... Aquela é Hinata, minha prima por parte de pai.

Como sou idiota! Não disse nada... Eu encarava o painel. Estávamos perto do nosso destino.

-Neji já estamos chegando.

-Chegando onde?

-Na lua oras.

Neji olhou para seu painel com ar de desconfiança.

-Aquilo não é a lua, é um... Meteoro

-Meteoro?

-Tenten peça contato com Kimi, agora!!!!!!!!

-Ajudantes de sistema! Ajudantes de sistema!

Pelo radio Kimi me atendeu com uma voz de preocupação.

-Tenten algum problema?

-TERREMOTO, TERREMOTO!!!

Neji ao meu lado, me lembrou do que eu estava falando.

-Terremoto?

-Não! Quero dizer, meteoro! -soltei um estrondo- Faça alguma coisa Neji!

-Calma Tenten o que esta acontecendo?

-Kimi avise a Terra, a um meteoro vindo em nossa direção!

Kimi desligou o radio. Neji estava ao meu lado perplexo.

-NEJI!

-Esta vindo muito rápido Tenten! Vamos morrer...

-Neji me protege.

Neji passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, havia lagrimas em meus olhos, lagrimas de dor e medo. Aquele seria meu ultimo momento com Neji. Kimi e Lee estavam abraçados, Kimi contra o peito dele o amado dela. Orochimaru estava em pé com as mãos na cabeça.

-Neji, sempre te amei, saiba que sou uma idiota por desconfiar de você, você é o amor da minha vida, ontem, hoje, e sempre.

-Eu também te amo muito.

Estas foram as ultimas palavras que ouvi.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

E ai galera!! XD

Aí esta o prólogo. XD

Bom... Essa fic foi meu presente de aniversário e vocês não fazem idéia do quanto que eu tive que apelar pra Dé-chan me deixar ler logo... Aff... ¬¬'' não gosto nem de lembrar... Ela só ia me deixar ler quando a fic estivesse toooooooooda terminada... Ela queria que eu morresse de curiosidade! Mas enfim... Eu consegui fazer com que ela me deixasse ler! UHUHU!! XD (E isso foi depois que eu ameacei excluir a fic que escrevi pra ela... Mas ela contra-atacou dizendo que se eu fizesse isso iria excluir esta fic aqui... Então eu tive que apelar para uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo... Pirraça... -.-' Pelo menos eu consegui ler a fic... n.n''')

É isso pessoal... Agora que já chegaram até aqui, não vai custar nada deixar uma review para a Dé-chan, né? Ela vai ficar MEGASUPERHIPER Feliz!! XD

Ah! Nos próximos capítulos, vou tentar fazê-la comentar sobre a fic que ela escreveu... XD

Pra quem lê a minha fic "Pistas que Levam até Você", eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora... Em breve o capitulo seis será postado!

Beijos e não se esqueçam!! Deixem reviews para a Dé-chan!! Eu vou me juntar a vocês e também vou deixar reviews!! XD

Até mais...

KkSs---Kelly-chan

_**####Momentinho Propagandinha On####**_

**Se você leu esta fic e gostou, não deixe de ler as outras que você encontra no meu perfil!!**

**Males que vem para o Bem** **– **_"Naquele momento percebi que Hinata tinha razão. Realmente existem Males que vem para o Bem." _

Escrita por: _Kelly-chan_

Casal: _Neji & Tenten_

**Pistas que Levam até Você** – _Uma historia de assassinato, acusações, amor, intrigas e muito mais... _

Escrita por_: Kelly-chan _

Casal: _Neji & Tenten_

**Changes** – _Tenten é uma garota de 16 anos, que volta e meia, precisa deixar tudo o que conquistou para traz e recomeçar tudo do zero, graças ao emprego de seus pais. Por isso, ela passa a odiar mudanças. Mas será que depois de ter um desejo realizado, sua opinião sobre mudanças pode ser transformada?_

Escrita por: _Kelly-chan_

Casal: _Neji & Tenten_

**Chuva** - _Teria sido mais um dia normal de treino para Tenten e Neji. Isso claro, se a Mitsashi não tivesse ficado doente graças à chuva. Mas... Será que este fenômeno Natural só serviria para atrapalhar a rotina dos dois? _

Escrita por:_ Kelly-chan_

Casal:_ Neji & Tenten _

**Depois de ler as fics citadas aí em cima, não deixe de dizer o que achou. Deixe reviews!! n.n**

_**####Momentinho Propagandinha Of####**_


End file.
